Kids from the future!
by Pugi18
Summary: Three kids come tumbling out of the common room fireplace. Two boys with jet black hair and a little girl with red hair. How will Harry and Ginny react to having kids in the future? Harry doesn't even like Ginny that way and Ginny is dating Dean! Family moments and eventually HxG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me and unfortunately never will :c**

"Hey Ron, can you pass me that scarf on the chair?" said Harry.

Ron threw him the scarf with a little too much force and hit Harry straight in the face.

"Thanks mate," said Harry sarcastically.

"My pleasure," said Ron with a chuckle.

It was late November and the weather was getting colder and colder each day. The two 6th year boys left their dormitory to wait in the common room for Hermione. She arrived five minutes later with Ginny who had a disgruntled look on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ron

"Dean is being a prat," she answered simply.

"Well then maybe you should just break up with him then if he's just causing you to be mad," said Ron.

"Just because we had a little…disagreement doesn't mean I'm going to break up with him Ron." said Ginny with an edge in her voice.

"Ok Ok you two stop bickering," said Harry a little exasperated.

Just then three children came out from the fireplace. There were two boys and one girl, one of the boys was taller than the other and he had less of a round face. He looked like the oldest and had jet black messy hair and brown eyes. The other boy also had jet black messy hair and piercing green eyes. The smallest was the girl with red hair and brown eyes, the same color the oldest boy had. The oldest couldn't be more than seven years old. All three of them looked around with curiosity. The girl started crying very loudly and got the attention from the whole common room. Someone had gone to get McGonagall because she came in from the portrait hole.

"Sh sh sh everything is going to be okay," said McGonagall to the little girl. She then turned to the rest of the common room. "No one here is to leave this room until I return."

She took the kids by the hand and left the common room. Everybody was left with a dumbfounded expression. What had just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Pssh I wish I owned Harry Potter but the credit all must go to the amazing J.K Rowling x) **

"You guys all saw that right?" asked Ginny slowly.

"Yeahhhhhhh we did," said Ron.

"Did you guys notice that the two boys looked like Harry?" asked Hermione.

"What? Seriously!?" exclaimed Harry loudly.

"Yes now keep your voice down Harry!" said Hermione.

"Who do you think they were?" asked Ron.

"Well if I had to guess I would say they are somehow related to Harry," said Hermione.

"Hermione that's impossible, the only living relatives I have are the Dursleys,"said Harry with a frown.

"Right and besides the little girl had red hair, how is she supposed to be related to Harry?" said Ginny.

"Well I don't know about the little girl but the other two boys definitely looked like Potters," said Hermione with certainty.

"I'm hungry when is McGonagall going to let us out of here?" said Ron with a grumbling stomach.

"I don't know about that but we have to find out who those kids are!" said Harry.

It seemed like the entire common room was gossiping about the same topic and many of the Gryffindors were getting anxious about not being able to leave the room. McGonagall came back 10 minutes later with an urgent look on her face.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley you are needed in the headmaster's office," said McGonagall.

Everybody in the common room turned to look at the two mentioned. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and wordlessly followed McGonagall out of the room.

"Why does professor Dumbledore want to see us?"

"Who were those kids?"

"Do we have anything to do with those kids?"

"Are they somehow related to Harry?"

Those were just some of the many questions that Harry and Ginny were bombarding McGonagall with. She however did not answer a single question and simply looked at them with a smile on her face. This just infuriated the two teens even further. When they entered Dumbledore's office the first thing they saw were the kids zooming around with miniature flying broomsticks. Neither of the teens could hold in their giggles at this and they were both glad that Dumbledore could calm the children down.

"Please sit Harry and Ms. Weasley," said Dumbledore with that familiar twinkle in his eyes. He pointed his wand at the three flying broomsticks and they gently flew to the ground. The children got off of their toys and ran to the two teenagers.

"Daddy why do you look different?" asked Lily Luna Potter.

Harry just stared at the little red hair girl who had jumped on his lap.

"Did she just say Daddy?" he asked completely in shock.

"Yes she did say that Harry, that is the reason I called and yourself into my office." said Dumbledore. "They are your children from the future."

By the time the news sunk in both Harry and Ginny resembled tomatoes. They couldn't look at each other much less speak to each other. Unfortunately being a parent came before anything else in life. "Mom? Dad? What's wrong?" said a worried Albus.

"Children please introduce yourselves," said Dumbledore.

"James Sirius Potter" said the oldest boy.

"Albus Severus Potter" said the younger boy.

"Lily Luna Potter" said the red head girl.

"James is seven, Albus is six and Lily is four." said Dumbledore gently.

"We named our child after Snape?" said Ginny.

"Yes you did and I must say I am truly honored you also named him after myself" said Dumbledore with a smile.

Ginny was overcoming her shock and embarrassment by this point which was just in time because it seemed Lily was about to start crying again. All of what had happened could be completely overwhelming for a four year old. Ginny picked up Lily from Harry's lap and rocked her back and forth as best she could. Instantly Lily started to calm down and started going to sleep. James and Albus were still staring at their Dad who hadn't come out of his shock.

"Mom is Dad okay?" asked James.

"He'll be fine," assured Ginny.

" I will have to inform the school of your children but I assure you no harm will come to them." said Dumbledore. "In the meantime I think it's best for Lily to sleep in your dormitory and James and Albus in Harry's dormitory."

Meanwhile a million thoughts were running through Harry's brain. I have kids. We win. I marry Ginny. We win. I don't even like Ginny that way. We win. Ron is so going to murder me. We win. I name my son after Snape. We win. I survive. We win. I get to have a normal life. We win.

Slowly all the good news that came with the appearance of his three future children sunk in and Harry couldn't help but feel relieved and truly happy.

He looked down at his two little boys and grabbed one hand of each. Then he turned his attention to Ginny and Lily and couldn't do anything else but smile.

"Professor what should we do with them when we have to go to class?" asked Harry.

"You may take them with you or you could leave them in the room of requirement and they can be taken care of by house elves." replied Dumbledore. "Now I think you two must have a lot to discuss and I think it is best for you to put your children to sleep."

And with that the little family left to the Gryffindor common room where they would have to break the news to everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter came completely from J.K Rowlings great mind and sadly not my own :/

"How are we going to tell them all Ginny?"

"We can just keep it a secret," She smiled mischievously.

"Oh right we're just going to walk into the common room with three kids and nobody is going to ask any questions," Harry said sarcastically.

"Fine you win, but how are we going to stop this getting around to Voldemort if everyone finds out?"

"He is not touching my children," Harry said very protectively.

Ginny looked at him and said very softly, "Our children Harry."

He turned towards her and smiled. He hadn't quite figured out what his feelings toward Ginny were yet but he was glad she was there with him. They kept walking towards the common room with their little children almost falling asleep. As soon as they entered all heads turned towards them and Harry thought he had never felt more self conscious in all his life.

Ron spoke first. "So what did Dumbledore want?"

"He…um wanted to introduce us to our… um children," Harry said nervously.

Everyone looked stunned, even Hermione.

"Wait what?!" Ron asked.

"You heard him Ron, these three kids are our children from the future," Ginny said bravely.

Dean intervened. "You had kids with Potter?" He asked furiously.

"Will have, Dean" Ginny said exasperatedly.

"She's still my girlfriend Potter."

Harry looked at him and then at Ginny, he knew Dean was right but he didn't like the fact that his future wife was currently dating another bloke.

"Dad why is he saying that Mum is his girlfriend?" Albus asked.

"He's not being serious," Harry smiled kindly at him.

"Right Dean," Harry said turning to Dean.

Dean just looked at Ginny and the little girl she was holding, in that moment he realized that all the plans he had made with her were over. _Now Harry is going to live those moments with her_ Dean thought. _No I'll fight for her after all these kids are from the future and the future can change._

While this exchange was taking place Ron kept trying to come to terms with what he had just learned. _Harry and my sister…Harry is my best friend and a great guy; there's no one else who can treat her better._ Once he had come to this conclusion he turned to the couple and smiled.

"Welcome to the family Harry!" Ron said with a big grin.

Dean only became more infuriated by this but chose not to say anything until he had spoken with Ginny in private. The rest of the common room (except for Ginny and Harry admirers) were happy for the couple and started clapping at Ron's words.

"If Harry lives then does that mean Voldemort is gone in the future?" Neville asked.

Everyone looked at Harry for confirmation and he answered with a curt nod and a smile tugging at his lips. The whole common room exploded with cheers, which made Lily wake up and start wailing loudly. Harry and Ginny decided it was best to take the kids upstairs to the boy's dormitory, Ron and Hermione right behind them.

"Ok Harry, what did Dumbledore exactly tell you about these kids?" Hermione asked.

Ginny answered Hermione's question and told her the whole story.

"So you don't know how these kids got here?" Ron asked.

"No not at all but now that they're here we have to take care of them," Harry said.

"Uncle Ron why aren't you wearing your glasses?" James asked.

"Uh because they're fixing them," Ron answered uncertainly. "Hey what are their names anyway?"

"The oldest is James Sirius, the middle one is Albus… Severus and the girl is Lily Luna." Ginny replied. "And don't say anything about Albus's middle name or I'll make your own boogies attack you!"

"I wasn't going to say anything," Ron muttered.

"I'm pretty sure we had a good reason to give him that name," said Harry. "And I don't want him feeling bad about a name _we _chose to give him."

James and Albus started to explore the boy's dormitory and quickly found Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Hey where did the kids go?" Hermione asked.

They heard a faint giggle on top of Ron's bed and Harry reached out and took the cloak off of them.

"Hey you two it's time for bed," Ginny said.

Dumbledore had given the kids chocolate and James and Albus had just started to feel the effects of it. The four teens spent most of their night trying to get all three kids to go to sleep, while the rest of the boys who inhabited the dormitory were at the party the Gryffindors started in the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then Fred and Sirius would still be alive and with us today :/

By the following morning all of Hogwarts knew about the time traveling Potters, but for some unexplained reason the news couldn't be put on letters and it couldn't be communicated in any way to the outside world. Harry and Ginny suspected this was Dumbledore's way of keeping the children safe, and they were eternally grateful for it.

It was a Saturday morning and the two young parents were used to sleeping in. It came as a great surprise when they were woken up at 7 am by their two youngest children. Lily made sure to wake up Ginny and her roommates as loudly as she could by jumping in Ginny's bed screaming, "Mommy Mommy wake up!"

"Hmm…whaaa..?" Ginny said.

"Mommy I'm hungry and there's nothing to eat here!"

By this time the rest of Ginny's roommates had also been woken up and they were all complaining about the noise. Ginny decided it was best for her to take Lily to Harry's room where at least all the other boys would understand. _Oh but Dean is there, and I don't want to face him right now; besides I don't know what to do yet I mean I like Dean but I never saw myself ending up with him…on the other side there's Harry the guy who I've had a crush on since I was five; however he never saw me as more than his bestfriend's little sister. Ugh! This is all so confusing and I don't know what to do! I think for the moment I'll stay with Dean but I won't be with him around the children that would just be awkward and traumatizing for them. Anyways there's no reason I shouldn't stay with Dean I mean it's not like Harry is into me all of a sudden he probably just sees me as a friend. _

As Ginny walked up to the boy's dormitory with Lily in her arms she found Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville walking downstairs.

"Why are you guys up so early? And where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"We're leaving to get away from your son, he woke us all up at 6 and wouldn't let us go back to sleep," Ron grumbled.

"Haha that's what you get Uncle Ron" Ginny said good humouredly.

_Wow I can't believe I'm an uncle that sounds so weird _Ron thought.

"Anyway where are the boys now?" Ginny asked.

"They're upstairs, Harry is trying to get them dressed" Ron said.

Lily giggled,"James hates getting dressed."

"Yeah we noticed" Ron said with a smile to Lily. He then turned to Ginny, "You know I think out of all your children I like Lily the best."

"Yeah well just wait until you sleep in the same room with her."

Dean decided it was time to intervene, "Ginny we need to talk."

Ginny frowned, "Later Dean, I need to feed the kids and get them dressed." She then ran up the stairs to where Harry and her sons were.

"But I…"

"Give it a rest Dean I don't think you guys are going to be together for much longer. If you haven't noticed there are three little adorable monsters in between Ginny and you." Ron said with a smirk.

"Whatever, Ginny is still my girlfriend and I'm not going to give her up to Potter just because three kids popped up." Dean replied scornfully.

"Those three kids are their children; they symbolize a future where Harry and Ginny are going to be a family. Just stop getting in their way Dean and let them be happy." Ron said. He then decided to leave the very angry and agitated Dean to go look for Hermione.

Meanwhile Harry was having a very hard time getting his two sons to put on their shirts.

"James will you stop running around the room! Albus put that back that's Neville's!" Harry said very exasperated.

Ginny then came with a crying and hungry Lily.

"Harry I don't know what to do with her I need your help!"

Ginny was freaking out and was holding Lily all wrong. Harry quickly went over to her and took Lily. Lily slowly stopped crying and snuggled into Harry.

"How did you do that?!" Ginny exclaimed loudly.

"You were just holding her wrong" Harry said.

James and Albus had then stopped running around to go to their Mom, "Mom we're hungry."

Ginny turned to Harry helplessly and Harry looked back at her mischievously, "We can always go to the kitchens and get them something from there."

"No! You have to cook for us Dad" Albus said.

"Yeah and Mom is the one who always gets us dressed" James said.

"How about I go get you guys food and your Mom gets you dressed?"

"I'm going with you Daddy" Lily said.

"Alright let's go Lily" Harry said.

"Now what am I going to do with you two?" Ginny said bewildered.

James and Albus looked at each other then at their mother and smiled.


End file.
